Tables and other articles of furniture are often configured to have a number of legs that support a surface. For instance, tables may have legs, a stand or other type of base that supports a tabletop and a chair may have a pedestal, legs, or other type of base that supports a seat and/or a backrest. Examples of articles of furniture may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,217, 6,637,352, 6,845,723, 7,066,098, 7,614,351, 7,712,422, 7,845,290, 7,878,128, 8,051,784, 8,069,795, 8,091,488, 8,171,863, 8,297,208, 8,359,983, 8,413,593, 8,578,864, and 8,869,715 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0196635. U.S. Pat. No. 9,265,340 also discloses an example of an article of furniture and mechanisms that may be used in articles of furniture.
Some types of tables, chairs and other kinds of furniture may be nested, or stacked when stored to preserve space. For instance, chairs may be configured to be stacked on top of each other. As another example, tables may be configured to be stacked on top of each other or nested beside other tables.
But, keeping the article of furniture in a configuration for nesting and/or stacking can often be problematic. For instance, some articles of furniture may be designed so that they are easily adjusted from a stacked or nested position to a use position. But, such ease of adjustability may also result in the article of furniture adjusting positions when a user does not desire this change in position to occur. Further, such an ease of adjustability can also contribute to users becoming injured or hurt when the position of the article is adjusted.